Rain
by Cactuswoman
Summary: Storms can be distracting for Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Danny was working hard when a sudden clap of thunder rang out throughout the lab, he looked up as the rain started lashing the side of the building. _Damn that's one hell of a storm _he thought.

He looked up again as he heard the elevator doors open, there stood Lindsay drenched through from the rain, grinning to himself he walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"I never took you as the kind of girl who would like wet t shirt competitions"

"Jesus Danny you almost gave me heart failure and that's hilarious by the way, you do realise that there's a storm going on out there now if you'll excuse me a need to change." Lindsay walked off towards the toilets/ locker room and Danny walked back into the labs to finish up what he was doing.

After awhile he got up and walked up and into the locker room realising he'd left his beeper in his locker, what he didn't realise was that Lindsay had just taken off her wet top when he walked into the room. He only looked up when a small gasp escaped her throat.

"Oh god sorry Montana I forgot you were in here" he said trying hard not to stare at her chest

"Erm its okay Danny but could you please turn around"

"Sure no problem"

She grinned to her self as she pulled her dry top over her head, she'd caught him looking at her and she knew that Sid was right when he'd told her that Danny had a crush on her and she knew exactly what she was going to do about it.

"Ok Danny you can turn around now" She said standing directly behind him

He turned around and was immediately looking into her eyes, he looked surprised and Lindsay just grinned at him while pushing him against he locker and whispering to him.

"Danny if you want a better look all you have to do is ask"

Grinning to herself as she saw Danny trying to keep himself composed she walked away without another word, as soon as she'd gone Danny let out a low groan.

_Ok calm down _he thought _its only Montana_, _Who was he kidding he'd liked her since he'd first meet her. _To finally admit this to himself helped a plan formed in his mind. He strode out of the locker room and right up to Lindsay and whispered to her.

"You know Montana I might just take you up that offer"

They just looked at each other until their beepers went off indicating that they had a crime scene to go to.

"Well Danny I guess we'll finish this discussion later"

"We defiantly will Montana you can bet on that" he replied with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

-1They process the scene in relative silence but stealing quick glances and touches. Lindsay did all she could to repress the shivers that Danny's looks were giving her, _I should not be this attracted to him _she thought _at least I know he feels the same from the look in his eyes._

_God she looks good _he thought _ok lets just get through this scene and then… whoa don't go there Messer or this scene might not get processed._

The case was solved quickly considering some of the cases they've had together, Danny offered her a lift home which Lindsay gladly excepted, she even invited him up when they got there needing for this to be sorted between them now.

_I hope I know what I'm doing_

When they got to her door it took all his self control not to start touching her like he wanted to in fact she was making him so nervous he needed water.

"Montana do you mind if a grab a glass of water"

"Yeah go ahead the kitchen is right over there."

She watched him walk into the kitchen, _ok I need to stop looking at him or I'm never gonna get through this, wait oh god the tap wont have been fixed yet._

"Danny! Wait the tap's broken"

But Danny had already turned the tap on by this point when he heard Lindsay shout, she heard the water run and then the tap burst at Danny

"God Damn!"

Lindsay rushed into the kitchen and it was all she could do not to burst out laughing at the sight of him because there was Danny drenched through from the water.

"So who likes wet t shirts now Messer" she said with a grin on her face.

"Your gonna pay for that Montana"

"Oh really and what are you gonna do to make me pay Messer" she said pushing him up against the wall and kissing him fiercely. She pulled back to gauge his reaction only for him to push her back against the other wall by kissing her passionately back.

"Off with that wet t shirt Messer - That's an order" Lindsay said grinning

"Happy to oblige Montana" he responded with a growl while leading her to her bedroom.

_Wow that was a good dream _Lindsay thought, _hang on. _Looking down she saw a second set of arms wrapped around her waist, looking over she sees Danny sleeping peacefully beside her, she settled back into his embrace and was soon asleep again smiling to herself as he pulled her closer into his embrace a smile playing across his lips.


End file.
